Zoning Out: A Minecraft Saga!
by RockerRebel121
Summary: A Saga I created with characters like Team Crafted, Syndicate, me and my friends and OC's made by you guys C: Many Dramas include: Sky seeing into the future through daydreams, A creepy Halloween disco and Love blooming in unusual places. Pairings!: Skylox & Merome.
1. Chapter 1

Zoning Out: A Team Crafted Fanfic.  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
Chapter 1: Where It All Started.

It was a sunny Satuarday, around mid-day, barley any wind. Sky, Jerome, Bajan and Deadlox were at their usual hangout, the Coffee Hut. They were sitting outside, Jerome and Bajan had went too get Coffee for them. Sky and Deadlox we're planning to record a new video that night, Jerome and Mitch came over with the coffee. "Sky?"  
Jerome and Deadlox turned around too see Sky, just sitting there. Emotionless. Stairing into space. "Sky, Sky!" Deadlox shook his best friend attempting too snap him back too reality.  
_"Hey guys, I just demolished at Snake!" The watermelon came running too the table of friends. "He cheated." TrueMU argued, walking up with Bodil. "Sky, Sky!" "Huh?" "Sky!"_  
"What, huh? Where's MU, Bodil and Bash?" Sky looked around, dazed and confused. "Sky, what are you talking about?"  
At that very moment, the watermelon-man came running up "Guys, I just totally just owned Bodil and MU at Snake!" "You totally cheated Bash." TrueMU accused. "Wait what?" Sky said. "Bash cheated" Bodil quoted. "Erm, I think I need too go home." Sky admitted. "I'll drive you." Deadlox offered. "Sure, thanks."  
The drive home was awkward, untill Ty broke the silence. "What was that?" "What was what?" Sky questioned, "When you zoned out, you sat there emotionless, staring into space. And you knew that Bash, Bodil and MU were coming, how?" "I just zoned out. I saw Bash and that come running too us and it was really vivid so it seamed like it was real. Thats why I asked where they were. What I saw wasn't exactly what happed, but it was practically what happened." Sky admitted. "Has this happened before?" Deadlox asked. "No." "Sky, thats not something that just casually happenes. Not to worry you, but you should expect it too happen again." "Oh..." Sky mumbled. They had arrived at Sky's appartment building. "Sky?" Deadlox said. "Yeah?" Deadlox put his hand on his best friends shoulder. "If anything happens, just call me okay? Any time, I'm here for you Sky." Deadlox assured. "Thanks bud." And with that Sky walked inside his home, he lay his head down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He thought about the vision, what if in the future he saw a terrible one, would he be able too prevent it, or what if he saw one that would result in Team Crafted breaking up. He lost track of how long he lay there just contemplating what he witnessed earlier that day untill he fell asleep. A dreamless night, sleeping like a dog on the floor.

A/N: 1st chapter! Realy into this so another update tonight! Sorry its short...

Rock On!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
Chapter 2: Let the war begin.

It had been a week since Sky had his vision, and he had seen nothing else. He picked up his phone, scrolled through his contacts untill he found Ty's number. He clicked to phone his frend who picked up after two rings. "Hey Sky, whats up?" "Thanks for getting me all worked up! I've not had another vision since then." "Sorry, dude, I just thought it was kinda peculiar that it would only happen once." "It's alright, at least I don't need too worry anymore." "Yay! Celebratory coffee?" "Of course, call up Fluffy and Bajan too meet us." "I'm on it!" "See you in 5." "See you."  
Sky stepped outside, and felt the sun on her face, luckily he was wearing sunglasses. He walked down the road, it was only a five minute walk from his apartments. Once he got there, at his usual table was a his fluffy friend Jerome. "Hey Jerome." "You alright Sky?" "Huh?" "Last week," Jerome explained, "You totally zoned out, and knew that Bodil and that were coming." "Oh, that, I just had a really vivid daydream where they showed up, it was pretty coincidental." "Doesn't seem that coincidental." "Hey guys!" Bajan walked up with Deadlox. "Hey." Jerome said. They talked for a while, then Sky and Deadlox went too get Coffee. "Watch out." Deadlox mumbled. "What?" Sky asked confused "I still doubt it would only happen once, it will probably only happen once a week, I would expect it too happen again today." "Dude, I doubt it." The two walk over too their other best friends, Sky tapped Fluffy on his shoulder and zoned out again. "Oh no!"  
_"Biggums, what do you wanna talk about?" Bajan asked. "I need too tell you something." Fluffy mumbled. "Whats up?" "Ilikeyou." "Wait, what?!"_  
"Sky... SKY!" Bajan was shaking his best friend. "What, did I zone out again?" Sky asked confused. "Yeah." "Oh, Deadlox, I need too talk too you, in private." The two walked away leaving the problem behind. "Dude, in my vision." Sky paused, "Fluffy said too Bajan he liked him." "I think he is doing that now." The two pop their heads around too see Jerome with his head in his hands. "What did Bajan say?" "I don't know, I didn't get too that part." Looking back around, Bajan was sitting with his arm rapped around the Bacca's shoulders. "I think we're about to find out." Sky announced. The two walked over, and when their best friends noticed their presence, they moved away from each other. "Uhh, hey guys." Jerome stumbled. "What we're you too talking about?" Bajan asked, defending his best friend who just admitted he liked him by trying too change the subject. "Nothing important." Sky said, trying too not ask them. "What about you guys?" Deadlox asked even though he knew clearly what happened. "We weren't the ones who asked too go away in private." Bajan defended. "That didn't answer my question." Deadlox snapped back. "Dude stop being such a prick." Sky whispered under his breath so only Deadlox could hear him. "You and Sky didn't answer mine!" Bajan shot back. "Theres a reason things need too be private, if you guys needed privacy you would've asked too talk!" Deadlox bawled. Sky looked over at the bacca, who looked back over at him, Sky saw the worry in his eyes but didn't say anything and went back too watching the argument between his two best friends. "Maybe our thing needs too be private!" Bajan defended. "Well why didn't you guys ask for privacy?!" Deadlox protested. "Because maybe our thing wasn't planned for today, maybe it just felt like it was the right time!" Bajan tried too keep it as secretive as possible. "Dude, your beginning too sound like you proposed or something!" Deadlox argued. Knowing that Jerome probably had tears underneath his fur, Sky hit Deadlox in the leg making him yelp. "What was that for?!" Deadlox shouted. "For starting an argument for no reason!" Sky shouted back. "I don't see why they have too be so secretive!" Deadlox and Bajan got back too quarreling, and Sky knew what he had too do. He looked over at the bacca who was already looking at him, he walked over and touched his arm and went into a vision.  
_"Dude that was too close." "Well you didn't need too start an argument, that was out of place." Jerome admitted "He was out of place, I just didn't want him finding out biggums." "I know that, but we need too tell them sooner or later." "Hah, I choose later." Bajan chuckled. "Ya'know, Sky might see through one of his visions. Then we would be in trouble for not telling him." Jerome joked. "Well, I can trust Sky, I thought I could trust Deadlox but I guess not..." "Dude, don't be like that." "I just can't believe him..."_  
"Sky! I'm sorry!" Deadlox shouted as he shook Sky back too reality. "Deadlox, take me home please." Sky asked, and not even waiting on an answer because he already knew it, he walked over too Deadlox's car.

Once Deadlox was in, all Sky could say was, "Why?" "They should've told us." "Not like that, it was torture for Jerome, I saw it in his eyes." "Wow, seeing the future and seeings peoples feelings through their eyes." "Dude, I saw tears. That wasn't nice." "I didn't mean for it too get out of hand like that, I just wanted to hear the truth." "Deadlox, they need too tell us in their own time, they would be worried about our reaction." "Yeah, I guess if me and you started going out or something I'd be pretty worried too tell anyone too." "If me and you what?" "Just using it as an example, like I would even think about going out with you." "Whats wrong with me like?" "Nothing, its just... nothing." "Hmm, okay." As they approached Sky's apartment building, Sky said "Wanna come into mine for a bit, I mean its only 3 and I would get lonely." "Sure."  
The boys were sitting watching TV, eating fist-fulls of popcorn at a time. "So what did you see?" "What do you mean?" "In your vision, and, by the way, I know you ment it too happen." "Yeah, it was too distract you and Bajan from going at each others throats. And nothing major, just Jerome making coffee and watching The Notebook." "Hah! I could actually picture him doing that!" "I did..."

At that same time, Fluffy was sitting with his arms rapped around his 'best friend'. "Biggums, I'm bored." "So am I." "Faceblock Sky?" (A/N: Not Facebook parody, its suppost too be like a Skype, but you get instantly connected too the other person. And don't own Facebook or skype.) "Leggo." The webcam took a minute too connect and once it did, it showed Sky and Deadlox sitting around a bottle (A/N: They aren't playing spin the bottle, you will see more into in a minute.) Jerome's and Bajan's eyes open wider, obviously they think their playing spin the bottle... On the monitor it shows the bottle landing on Deadlox, and him quickly spinning it around too face Sky, then Sky takling Deadlox into a position, too Jerome and Bajan, that it looks like their making out. Bajan jumps up and grabs his phone and takes a picture of his laptop screen. "Dude what are you doing?!" Jerome asked, worry striking his face. "Getting revenge on Deadlox obviously." Bajan says as if it is nothing. "That is mean, don't do it." Jerome protested. "Too late."  
**BajanCanadian's latest Blockcast: Guys, SKYLOX IS REAL! Retweet this, everyone needs too know!** ~The picture from earlier.

~With Sky and Deadlox, before the Blockcast.~  
"Okay, heres how it works, I spin the bottle and who ever it lands on, needs too take a dare from the box of doom!" Sky announced. "I wanna spin the bottle." Deadlox mumbled. "Too bad" Sky spun the bottle and it landed on Deadlox who quickly pushed it around to face Sky. "CHEATER!" Sky said, lunging at Deadlox, making him land on his back with Sky on top of him. "Well this is awkward." Deadlox giggled, then he heard a beeping noice come from his phone, "I'll get it!" Sky laughed and grabbed Deadlox's phone, showing the newest tweet from BajanCanadian. Sky stood there, not wanting too believe it. "Dude, did you just get a vision from my phone?" Deadlox asked. "Nope. Look at this." Sky replied, handing over the phone. "Dude, how did he even get a photo?" Sky looked around the room and saw that he had a FaceBlock from Jerome. "He mustv'e FaceBlock-ed me when we were playing and we didn't notice..." Sky said, disbelief in his voice. "He's gonna go there? Well then, lets fight fire, with fire."

A/N: Woah, long chapter.  
If I don't update tonight, it'll be tomorrow because I am hooked. Seriously, I'm writing for my own amusment. By the way: REALLY LONG CHAPTER! I hope you love me for it :)  
Rock On Guys XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything!  
Chapter 3:

It was the day after Bajan had sent out the tweet, and Jerome was freaking out. "Biggums, calm down, nothings gonna happen." "Nothings gonna happen? Nothings gonna happen?! You sent out a rumor on Blockcast about Deadlox and Sky, you just deliberatly hurt two of our best friends! How's Sky gonna react, he did nothing yestarday! Now their gonna do something against us, I can feel it." Then their was a knock at the door. "Its them, its them Bajan!" "Calm down, I've got a bat." "Your not gonna hit them with a bat." "Well thats what they do in all the horror movies!" Bajan approached the door, waiting to either be punched or kicked. When he opened the door, niether of those happened, he just got shouted at. "Tell me this wasn't photoshopped! If it was I'm gonna be very upset." There, standing flesh and bone was the HuskyMudkip, holding his phone too Bajan's face. Bajan hadn't been more relieved in his life, he let out the breath he was holding, stuck his head outside and looked around. Nothing. So he pulled Husky in and locked the door. "Dude, why you so tense?" Husky asked. "Bajan saw that photo when we were spying on Sky and Deadlox over FaceBlock, I tried too stop him but it wouldn't happen. I don't think that was what happened, it was probably out of context as well. Sky and Deadlox are gonna hate us! And whats gonna happen to Team Crafted!" Jerome rambled on. "Jerome, calm down, Sky and Deadlox can take a joke, they are probably laughing about it right now." Husky assured him.

~With Sky and Deadlox!~  
"I am gonna kill him. And Jerome too!" Deadlox shouted. "Dude, Jerome probably had nothing too do with this, and it was probably just a little joke, the majority of people will think it's photoshopped anyway!" Sky protested. Then the doorbell rang. "Its probably them there too apologize." Sky said. "Hum, doubt it, probably them rubbing the photo in our faces, saying how its all over the internet." Deadlox opened the door too reveal Setosorcerer and and Ssundee. "Hey, whats up?" "Whats up is this obviously photoshopped picture of you two!" Seto said, showing him the photo on his phone. "No way, its looks pretty real too me, I mean, no ones THAT good at photoshop!" Ssundee protested. "We need answers!"  
Deadlox looked over at Sky who was still sitting there thinking about that dumb photo that could haunt him forever. "Guys, come in, we will explain it all too you."  
And they did, from Sky's first vision, too him finding out how to control it, from him telling Deadlox what happened in the vision to the argument between him and Bajan. And all that happened the night the photo was taken, about the bottle game too the wrestling match. (Baisically this whole story.) "So it wasn't photoshopped but Skylox isn't real?" Ssubdee asked, misunderstanding everything. "We could've just said that too save time." Sky realised "Wait these visions, you can control them?" Seto asked. "Well, yeah, if I think about the person I'm making contact with, I can see into the near future about them." Sky explained. "The first one, who were you touching and thinking about?" Seto asked. "Erm, me.. I was having a thumb war against myself and I was focused on winning." Sky admitted. "That explains a lot. I need too do further research." Seto said. "Wait, what?" Sky paniced. "Don't worry, I don't need you, just maybe if we learn more about your ability, then we might be able too see further into the future, and you could help millions, you might be able too go into the future, see the Blocks Jackpot and win all the money!" Seto dreamed. "It would also help me find my socks, I always only loose one and find it a week later." Deadlox imagined. "I could twerk!" Ssundee announced. "What?" All the others say at once. "What? I thought we were saying everything we do?"

~With TrueMU and Bodil.~  
"Dude, I am terrible at parkour!" TrueMU moaned. "C'mon, its easy!" Bodil bragged. "Guys, Over here!" The two hear a voice in the distance, they look over too see a watermelon-man waving at them. TrueMU and Bodil parkour over too Bash "This better be important!" TrueMU moaned. "It took me an hour too get up there!" "Look at Bajan's latest Blockcast!" The Melon-man waved his phone in Bodil and TrueMU's faces. "Let us see that." Bodil said as he grabbed Bash's phone out his hand. "Oh my gosh." Bodil said looking at the image on the screen infront of him. TrueMU didn't no what too say to that, his two best friends, together? "Guys Skylox is real!" Bashur started jumping up and down like a crazed 1D fan. (A/N: Don't own 1D or their crazed fans, no offence intended btw.) "Woah, thats a lot too take in." TrueMU admitted. "I've got so much questions for them, do you know how many fanfictions I've wrote about them! Like 1! And who asked who out?! Whens the wedding?! Which one of them is pregnant?!" Bash squealed. "Bash, I hate to be the one who tells you this but its probably a troll." Bodil admitted. "So, no Skylox?" Bash asked. "Nope..." Bodil replied. "Oh, well, I never shipped them anyway!

**A/N: This is a new record for me: Most chapters written in a day, and the latest I've stayed up writing a fanfiction. Seriously its 20 past 1 in the morning... I'm like so tired, but I can't stop typing, I must know what happens next! What will my creative(insane) mind come up with next?! By the way, Bash is based around how i would act so yayy, fun. I might write again tonight because I have the next chapter planned out and I'll forget in the morning, seriously, I will end up doing an all-nighter if this continues! Eh. No school tomorrow. But back the next day. I've been off for two whole weeks. And I am going too stay dedicated too this Fanfic, one a day, I will also probably be posting one a day for my Youtuber Saga so be sure too check that out too, ya'know what, I'm gonna write a chapter for that because it must be lonely, dunno if I'll get it posted tonight though.**  
**Rock On!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
Chapter 4: An Argument and A Love Beginning.

~Merome~  
"I regret nothing Jerome, NOTHING!" "You will though, we've known Ty for loads of years, do you know what he is capable of?" "He won't do anything too us, I promise." "Remember what happened when Jason messed with him! I bloody well don't want that too happen too us!" "It wasn't that bad..." "Wasn't that bad?! Jason couldn't show his face too anyone for weeks! I bet thats how they feel right now all because of your stupid Blockcast!" "Babe, I know your worried.." "Worried? I'm not worried, I'm SCARED! Deadlox is the master of revenge!" "Whatever he does too us, we will do something worse too him!" "But he will win won't he?!" "Jerome.." "Don't deny it Mitch, we may be good but next to him, we don't stand a chance. I will need too move away again, go back too the wind so no one could see my face." "Jerome, don't you dare say that!" "But its true isn't it, this may seem like a little 'joke' too you, but they are our friend and look what we've done, this will go farther than this, we will end up loosing Ty and Sky, without them, everyone will be able too think of me as a beast, something that does not belong here! They are the ones who keep me safe here, I wont be without them." "Jerome, if this does result in that, which it wont, I will be beside you every step of the way, you run, I run too." "Bajan, it wont work, in the forest I'm a beast, an untamed animal. I wouldn't think twice about atacking you. I would regret it like mad, I would try and get someone too help, but everyone would think I'm an animal." "Well I don't think your an animal, your perfect. I wont think twice about leaving everything to be with you, I would take the risk and stay out of your way." "Mitch, it couldn't work." "But I'm willing too give it a try."

~Deadlox &Sky!~  
"We need too figure out how to get back at Bajan and Jerome for that!" Deadlox yelled. "Revenge is never the answer." Sky quoted. "Well it is in my book!" Ty defended. "Dood, its just a joke like that picture of me and Bajan!" And with that Ty fell silent. "I need too go, see you later Ty." Sky said, standing up. "Thanks." Ty said, when Sky was about at the door, Ty walked too Sky and gave him a hug, one of those bro-hugs things.  
_"Ugh, I gotta go." "Sky, wait." "That was a mistake, I'm sorry." I ran out, what did I do? "SkyDoesMinecraft, I love you!"_  
"Sky? SKY?!" "What?" "You zoned out again." "Deadlox?" "Yeah?" And Sky kissed him.

A/N: Two days late, I know, but I had a really awesome idea. Since I havent uploaded the Youtuber thing, I'll invert it with this! Since I think I've got a pretty solid plot and stuff, I think I'll make this into my saga, FACT:  
All Team Crafted members are their skin exept Husky, he is an actual person, everyone else is their real life form, I guess. And YES! Syndicate will be coming into the fic soon, once I get all these bits out of the way and make them open up the spotlight. And Yes, me and the others will be in this fiction too. And also, no CrazyRealLove or CupcakeResorce or RandomAimzeeLove, I will mainly be using characters now with OC's, which could be yours \/.  
I will be changing the summary, and title a little because I plan too keep this going as long as possible. So that means: OC lines are open, I will include all of them in one way or another, occasionaly I will close the lines because I have too many characters too keep up, but I will be keeping a note of them, so please create some OC's, I would be very happy. Heres how you would set it up.  
OC-  
Name:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Height:  
Hair Colour:  
Eye colour:  
Personality Traits (3-6):  
3 Facts:  
Summary:

Please send me OC's, I would be very happy :D.  
Rock On!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
Chapter 5: The Disco.  
A/n: Including 4 OC's and me and my friends, guess who I am!

~With Skylox!~  
"Sky, this is perfect, I could get revenge on Mitch and Jerome at the Disco!" Ty explained. "Dude, give it a rest, why can't we go and just have fun?" Sky asked, standing up. "I wish I could, but the master of revenge never quits." "Not even for his boyfriend" Sky asked with a pouty face. "Nope" Ty said, popping the 'p'. Sky walked over and touched Ty on his shoulder, attempting too get a vision of the party.  
_"Sky, its a baby girl." "I can't believe you talked me into adoption." "Why, don't you love her?" "She is really cute, hey there Bailey. I'm your new daddy." "Hah, your baby voice is too cute Sky." "Haha, shut up..."_  
"Well?" "What?" Sky asked confused. "What did you see in your vision?" Ty asked. "I don't know..." Sky was confused, his vision was obviously far into the future, they both looked way older. "Sky, tell me." Ty begged, scared. "Ty, it was nothing, don't you worry." "I don't know if I should trust you..." "Ehm, offensive." "Sorry." "I need too go phone Seto, talk too you later." "Kay"  
"Seto, its about my visions." "What happened Sky?" "I went too watch a vision from Ty and I saw one and we were like 25 or something, help?" "What were you thinking about him?" "I guess it was worry, I wanted too check what he was going too do for revenge. I don't want all this too start from a dumb blockcast." "Anything else?" "Well, I dunno, I was thinking about what could happen, it might end up on us all stop being friends, and I would need too go with Ty because, I love him, and then. "Wait, what did you say?" "I would need too go with Ty?" "No, after that." "And then?" "No, when you said you love him?" "Yea, I said that." "It must be what you feel towards them which inflicts when you see." "Wait, what?" "Well everyone else you saw was just your friends, so you saw a close future." "But the last time I saw Ty's it was the close future, when I predicted that when I kissed him it was fine?" "Maybe you get too see inportant times in their lives?" "Maybe..." "I gotta go meet Bodil and Ssundee for the party." "Okay, I need too go get ready anyway, see you." "Bye."

~With Merome!~  
"Rawr, Ima dinosaur." Mitch walked through wearing a dinosaur onezie. "Are you seriously wearing that too the party?" Jerome asked, looking over at his boyfriend from the couch. "Yeah, and what are you wearing?" "I don't think I wanna go..." "What? Why?" "Because of all this crap with Ty and Sky." "Jerome..." Mitch, I can't." "They won't do anything, I promise."

~At the Disco. With Skylox and TrueMuU.~  
It has been 5 minutes and everyone was dancing, the song I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy was blaring through the room. Sky was dressed as a Werewolf, Ty was a prisioner and MU was a Alien, all three dancing together. "Hey guys!" The three turn around and see Real, Random and Aimzee, their friends from Scotland. Real was dressed as Pikachu, Random was an 80's singer and Aimzee was Little Dead Riding Hood. "Hey." MU said, while Sky and Ty continued too dance. "Woah, you a third wheel here MU?" Aimzee asked, only half sarcastic. "Eh, kinda, ever since Ty and Adam became a thing..." "WAIT, WHAT?!"Real shouted. "Whoops" Jason said. "Erm, lets go dance." "Jason, you and Aimzee go ahead, me and Mel will catch up." Real snapped. "Okay..." You could hear the worry in his voice.  
Aimzee and Jason went too dance while Real and Random approached Sky and Ty with unamused looks on their faces. "Hey guys, whats up?!" Ty baisically had too shout too let the girls hear him. "Whats up is you guys keeping this from us!" Real honestly didn't need too make an effort too be heard, she was really loud... "Keeping what?!" Sky didn't need too make an effort either. "SKYLOX!" Random shouted, almost screamed, all the other minecrafters around them turned and stared. "Whatcha lookin at?" Real snapped, obviously annoyed. "We hadn't seen you too tell you." Ty said. "Theres such a thing in this generation as: Texting! Or Social Networks!" Random protested. "Guys, we're sorry, but we really wern't on telling people, I don't know how they will react." "So you don't trust us, is that what your trying too say?" Real was obviously hurt. "No, we do trust you, but, we just couldn't be sure." "We're outta here, lets go Real." Random said, while the two girls walk away, feeling betrayed. Ty and Sky, watching the two walk away, they both knew they could trust the girls with their lives, but also knew it was more than their lives at stake.

~With Bodil, Ssundee and Seto.~  
The song Dance Floor Anthem was playing, Ssundee was a Ninja, Seto was Spiderman and Bodil was a Zombie. All three dancing at the other side of the room from the others. Bodil looked over at the door expecting Bash, but no. Time stopped, Bodil saw a girl, not your usual girl, an angel, she had blonde hair with blue highlights, she wasn't small, but also smaller than the other girls, from quite far away, Bodil could still notice those bright blue eyes, ones too make a guy fall too his feet, she was wearing all white, along with wings and a halo, Bodil stared in awe. She wasn't alone, she was with three other girls, one was shorter than the blue eyed one, with Auburn hair and green eyes, she was a witch. There was also a taller girl, with blonde hair and purple streaks and grey-blue-ish eye, she was a fairy. The other one was also pretty tall, she had very light hair, which went well with her Vampire costume, but none of them shone out too Bodil, only the beautiful blonde one in the middle. The light did hit her perfectly, but Bodil mainly noticed her eyes, those eyes, they had undeniable beauty. Bodil wanted to know her, he watched them, untill they were outside, Bodil thought he would never see the Blue-eyed girl ever again, could he of possibly just experienced love at first sight?

Little did Bodil know, the girl had noticed him, actually, many times before. She didn't notice Bodil when she first walked in. Her name was Blue, Blue Seas, her name matching the elegance of her eyes, which she was actually named after. She had talked too her friends about Bodil multiple times, it was obvious she really liked him. Blue loved the night sky too, she always stared into the sky at night and wondered about the mysteries of the universe. She saw a balcony at the other side off the hall, and decided too go out. The night sky was clear, you could see stars and a beautiful moon. She looked up, overwhelmed by the grace of the sight. Blue could've stood there for hours, no-one understood why, she just loved the view, the beauty was surreal too her. "Whatcha lookin at?" The voice startled Blue, she turned too see Bodil standing there, his hair flowing with the wind, even though it was short. "Oh, um, nothing, just the stars." "There beautiful, aren't they?" "Yeah, I kinda have a strange obsession with them..." "Me too, I guess. Wait, I forgot too introduce myself, I'm Bodil." "I'm... Blue." "So is your hair." "Hah." "So... What do you do?" "Me?" "No, I'm talking too invisible man.. Of course you." "Sorry, and well, I do a lot of Parkour." "Hey, I build parkour maps." "Cool, tried too once but nearly fell too my death..." "We should try and complete one together sometime." "That would be awesome."

A/N: Sorry I havent updated in a bit, I began writing the next one and I thought this was posted but it wasn't, next one should be soon, already started writing, maybe even tomorrow if my video editing goes quickly. Yeah, and I'm Real. RealPartyCupcake. Thats my youtube name, if you could check me out it would make me smile like this :D. And seriously, I have more videos than I do subscribers... Is that bad?  
Anyways- Rock On: Keep Partying and Be potatoes!  
Until next time: Oink.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
Chapter 6: Tell me something sweet to get me by...  
A/n: If you could, listen too If It Means A Lot To You by A Day To Remember while reading the first parts, the song goes really well with this chapter. I was listning too it while writing. The girl singing is Mitch and the boy is Jerome, mainly, only really the begining of the song.

~With Mitch.~  
Mitch woke up, sunlight in his eyes. It looked like the perfect day, he turned over and don't notice Jerome, his heart was beating franticly, but then assured himself that he would be downstairs.  
Mitch was dazy, and almost fell down the stairs. He looked around and couldn't see the Bacca anywhere, all he notest was a note on the table.

**_Dear, My Mitch:_**  
**_Good morning, you okay? Please don't be upset, you know deep down, this is for the best._**  
**_I've left, back out in the wild, I couldn't wait for them too throw me out, this way you could recover. I didn't want you too follow me, as I knew I would end up hurting you, which would hurt me even more. I hope you know, I love you more than the world, you mean everything too me, and you have since the day we met. You were the bestest best friend ever, not too mention the best boyfriend ever. _**  
**_I hope you realise that this is the only option, at least the best one, please just forget about me, I'm not worth it. But remember this Mitch, I will always love you, when I'm wild or tamed. If I had the choice, I would stay with you, but life doesn't work like that. I'm too different, and no ammount of romantic words could change that. _**  
**_I am the past now, please think of the future Mitch, your life will do on, as will mine, but I will still think of you every minute of everyday I'm alive. Tears will be shread, but I will always remember, I did this for you. I know you will hurt, not near as much as I will, but you still own my heart, forever and always. _**  
**_Don't run after me, I'm not worth it, but know this: You are worth everything too me, thats why I had too let you go, It is for your benifit. But I will always remember your adorable brown eyes, the way you laugh, your dumb jokes, you. You mean the world too me Mitch. This is for your own good, you don't need me, the longer I stayed, the more it would've hurt when I left. Please don't break down and cry, I love you._**  
**_Miss you forever: Jerome x_**

Mitch just stood still for minutes, tears forming in his eyes. Then he broke down and cried, he held the letter too his chest beetween him and his knees.  
After around 10 minutes, Jason walked in, expecting Mitch and Jerome hugging on the couch, but saw one of his best friends crouched down, crying their eyes out. Jason ran over, "Mitch, whats wrong? What happened? Wheres Jerome?!" Jason asked franticly. And all Mitch could do was pass him the note.  
Jason at that moment didn't know what too feel, Jerome was his best friend, and from a little argument, he would never be able too see him again. He wanted too break down and cry too, as Jerome ment lots too him too, but he had too stay strong for Mitch.  
He hugged Mitch, assured him everything would be fine. "It wont be, I need him, he didn't wanna leave me. It was all my falt, I started this with that dumb Blockcast! I can't help it, I need him beside me too feel complete." Mitch said between his tears. "We could all play the blame game, but all that's important now, is getting Jerome back." Jason assured. "We.. we can't, we have no idea where he is." With that Mitch began too cry again. "We will find him, I promise."

A/N: Hey, whats up guys! Its RR here, and I just wanna say, thank you so much for reading and that I will be attempting to upload two tomorrow because, the next chapter has no Merome or Skylox involed, which I am pretty sad about but Bodil, Seto, Husky and Bash will be in it as will all the OC's and any new ones, and me and Random. So you have that too look forward too.  
Remember I'm still excepting OC's and also: Guess What?  
This fanFic has over 700 veiws which is crazy! I am really happy, makes me know I'm doing something good with my life, please Reveiw and stuff so I am even happier! By the way, I hate myself for doing that too Mitch, honestly I was about crying while I was writing the note. It was so upseting. I don't want to spoil anything: but next time they appear, they will find Jerome, but something gets in the way. Find out when you read;) So evil.  
Peace Out and Rock On!  
Untill Next Time: #PigNose


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**_  
_**Chapter 7: Tell Me I'm Alright.**_  
_** SaphireMC: Me too ;-; I hate myself for it! And Don't worry Jerome will be back soon! Whoops, spoiler. And #PigNose is just something I say a lot in real life. And #Ty's Foot.**_  
_**A/N: I forgot to mention that Jerome and Real were cousins, thats how they all met... Whoopsies!**_  
_**Now onto the story!:**_

~With Random and Real!~  
"Real, tell me what happened." Random was freaking out, over seeing her best friend like this. "It, it was Saxon, he cheated on me..." Real cried. "Real, he isn't worth your pain!" "He was worth everything, you wouldn't understand!" "Don't you remember Vic!" "That was different..." "How?! Tell me honestly how!" "I'm sorry Random..." "Sorry, I shouldn't of snapped at you at a time like this." "Its okay.." "But he still isn't worth it, you know." "I know," Real mumbled, "Will I be okay?" "Of course." Random assured. "Promise?" "I promise."

~Bodil's POV.~  
Blue, woah, a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. Her eyes, looked into mine. I've only met her once, and I can't get her out my head.  
~Now 3rd Person with Bodil and Seto.~  
"Bodil, are you okay." Seto asked, frightened that his friend was sitting there blankly. They were at a park, one of those kiddy parks, with Husky, Ssundee and Bash, but Bash was on the slide, Ssundee was trying too do the monkey bars and Husky was on the swings, it wasn't like Bodil too sit at the side, he usually went straight too the green spinny thingy, as he called it. "I think I have a crush." "Dude you sound like your 12 or something, you met her once." "But, those eyes, they controled me, they are everything going round my head." "That is so cheesy, you probably won't even remember her net week." "I doubt it." "Know what, I'm going too play on the climbing frame, you can sit here and contemplate about that girl if you want, or come and have fun before all the kids come and their mums chase us all off." "Bye."  
"Whats up with Bodil, Seto?" Ssundee asked. "He thinks he's in love." "WITH WHO?!" Bash shouted, a little too loud. "That Blue girl, and keep your voice down." "Okay dad.." Bash moaned. "Wait, he just met her yesterday." Husky questioned "I know, tell him that!" Seto defended. "Here come the mums.." Ssundee noticed. "Oh well, we need too go catch Bodil anyway..."

* * *

_**A/n: I know, shortest chapter yet.. but my baby cousin came today so I was busy! She is called Esmae! Cute name. I will start writing the next chapter the now, with Merome and Skylox and that, yay! Reveiw thing!**_

_**For chapter 9: I want Real too go with someone, either Seto, Bash or Syndicate (Who won't come in till that chapter): YOU DECIDE! Please someone reply... I will be sad.. BY THE WAY!: For each couple, I have a different idea for their 'romantic' story, and two end up with break-ups, another doesn't, I won't say who.. CAUSE THEN IT WOULDN'T BE FUN! Hahahaaaaa *Evil laugh.***_  
_**Bash: PICK ME, I'M SAD AND ALONE!**_  
_**Me: What if said you were one which ended in a break-up.**_  
_**Bash: Then I'd cry.**_  
_**Me: Well maybe it is, or maybe not.**_  
_**Seto: Even if the most people pick Bash, she will still write it with me.**_  
_**Me: Not Ot, I listen too what the people want!**_  
_**Tom: The people want The CupcakeProject.**_  
_**Me: Gawd, you won't know untill chapter 9.**_  
_**Seto: I'm the one without the break-up SPOILER!**_  
_**Me: SETO!**_  
_**Seto: Haha**_  
_**Me: Well, the other two are still pretty romanticle too, who knows, maybe they could get back together.**_  
_**Bash: So we do break-up?**_  
_**Me: Know what, I'm Outta here! See Ya!**_

_**Tom: Real, badly needed this chapter too be longer, so she broke the system.**_  
_**Seto: Hehe, I'm funny.**_  
_**Bash: We break-up? :C**_  
_**Tom: So do we!**_  
_**Seto: Haha! Well as Real usually says: Rock On, and untill next time: Team Seto!**_  
_**Tom: By the way, this fanfic has over 850 veiws which is crazee!**_  
_**Bash: Its Cause I'm in it.**_  
_**Seto: We need too get back into the story cause I'm in the next chapter! Byee!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own youtubers or anything.  
Chapter 8: Stay By My Side.  
A/N: We almost have 1000 views! Thats crazy! I'm really happy, thanks everyone who reads :)

~With Mitch&Jason.~  
"He honestly left me, because he thought it would be good for me?" Mitch asked, extreamly confused, face still drenched in tears. "He thought if he stayed any longer, it would hurt too much." Jason adimtted, you could just hear the pain in his voice, you could tell he was attempting too stay strong. "Well look where that got him." Mitch said, while begining too cry again. "I'll be two minutes." Jason announced. "Okay." Mitch crackled.  
1 ring, two ring, with each one Jason got more worried. "Hello?" "ADAM! I need you!" Jason yelled, almost too loud. "Whats up?" "Its Mitch, well Jerome, but more Jerome." "Whats happened." "Jeromes ran away," "WHAT!" "He ran away because of all this stuff with you and Ty, he got worried. Mitch is sitting here sobbing his eyes out, please come and use your visions too find him!" "I'll try, but get Seto too come." "Meet us at Mitch's house."  
"Jason?" "Seto, hey, can you come over too Mitch's." "Why?" "Too help Adam." "Whats happened?" "No time too explain, just get over here asap."

Within 5 minutes everyone was at Mitch's, assuring Mitch that they would find Jerome, everything would be fine, and that he would be hurting just as much. "This all started because of Ty!" Cried Mitch. "Mitch, don't play the blame game." Seto accused, but nicely. "Its true!" Yelled Mitch. "No way, it was you when you took that goddamn Skylox photo! And posted it all over the freaking internet!" Sky defended. "Adam, calm, he is hurting, let him get it out." Jason calmed. "K." Sky walked over too the couch and sat down. "Mitch, remember Adam is your only hope of finding Jerome." Seto reminded his broken friend. "Real?" Mitch asked. "What?" Asked a confused Jason. "Real!" "What about Real, Mitch!" Jason yelled. "Real is Jeromes cousin, we need too get her." Adam said, popping up behind the guys.  
"Yellow." "Hey, Real, whats up?" "Not much, Adam?" "Yeah?" "Is Jerome there? I know you guys arent on the best of terms right now but seriously need him right now." "Actually, thats what I'm phoning about." "What? I'm confused? Wheres Jerome, Adam?" "We don't know..." "WHAT?!" "He ran away, we were phoning too see if you knew anything." There was silence for a few seconds. "Adam?" Real asked quietly. "Yea?" "Please tell me your joking." "I wish I could..." "Where are you?" "Why?" "I'm coming too help find him." "You don't sound too good, maybe you shouldn't." " He was my cousin Adam, I'm part Bacca, I'm your best bet at finding him!" "We're... We're at Mitch's house." "I'll be there in 5."  
Withn a few seconds, Real was at the door. "That was quick." "Don't be casual right now, we need too find Jerome, where's Mitch, Jason?" "In the main room." "Thanks."  
"Mitch!" "Real." Mitch had the saddest smile on his face, he knew Real cared about Jerome just as much or maybe a little less than he did. Mitch and Real were extremely close, Mitch knew Real could help him0 more than anyone could, except Jerome, just thinking this cause another tear too roll from Mitch's right eye. "Mitch, I'm here now, we will find him, I won't rest until he do." Real pulled Mitch into a hug. "Real?" "Yeah, Mitch?" "Don't leave me." "I won't, promise."

~At The Edge of the Village.~  
"Guys, I need too mention something..." Real admitted. "What?" Mitch asked concerned. "Ya'know how Jerome goes on about harming you guys by accident?" Real explained. "Yeah." "Well, he might be different here, he will be different, possibly violent. As for me: I will be different too, but not as difference since I'm only part bacca." "How different will you two be?" Mitch asked. "I will only be a little violent, as for Jerome," Real paused as everyones eyes widened, "He might not even be able too tell what he is doing, until he has done it." Real explained. "I don't care, I want him, no I NEED him back!" Mitch yelled. "What are you guys doing?!" Everyone turned too see Random, standing looking annoyed. "I need too find Jerome!" Real yelled, which surprised everyone. "Real, you should be at the house resting! Its no good you being out here!" Random argues. "He is my cousin, Random, I need too save him." Real reasoned. "Fine but I'm coming along too." "Random, I can't risk you getting hurt." Real admitted. "Don't worry about me Real, I'm tough." Random said proudly.

~In The Forest.~  
"Got any signs of him?" An impatient Mitch asked. "No not yet." Real announced. At that exact moment, the Bacca boy the team were looking for, lunged at a chicken, he turned and looked at his friends and family. His eyes were yellow, his sharp teeth covered in red liquid which was blood. Mitch was terrified at the sight before him, the person he loved looked totally different too how he did the day before. As for Sky, he was scared too, keeping behind Real, along with everyone else. "Jer.. Jerome.." Real almost whispered. "What!" He yelled, his voice was different, almost more scary. "Come back with us." Real said, still being brave. "Now why should I?" Jerome protested, forgetting who he is. "Mitch." And after that, everything went slow, a tear went down Jeromes face, he lunged at Real and didn't realize what he had done until there was no turning back, there was a yell coming Mitch "No!" Random ran too her best friend, as she feel too the ground, scratches from Jerome's claws, she was unconcise and shock and fear was in everyone's eyes. Jerome knelled beside the wounded girl, slipped something into her pocket and ran away again. Mitch began too chase him, because he loved him too much too let go, as for Random, she wanted revenge on the Bacca, no-one hurts her best friend. Ever.

**A/N: Yay, biggish chapter, btw: no-ones replied too the poll, for Real too either date Bash, Seto or Syndicate. I seriously need you guys too vote, please. I wanna start writing the next chapter now but I can't because I dunno who's with who. If no one votes, I'll just pick one randomly, or get my friends too vote. Sorry guys about being snappy :( BTW: Chapter 10 will be a very special chapter with Skylox, Merome,CrazyUniverse and all of the OC's and other characters. I will also be aiming for 2000 words so it'll be take longer too write I will be posting on Friday or Saturday depends when I get Chap 9. Honestly I planned this too be chapter 10, but I wrote more on each chapter than expected. So please vote, stay awesome and..**  
**Rock On! Xox**  
**~Real**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_  
_**Chapter 9: My New Life**_  
_**A/N: Over 1100 veiws! :D Really happy guys :) Love you guys No homo!**_

~The Hospital~  
The room was white, Mitch and Random were sitting either side of Real, both wanting too talk but didn't know what too say. They each had one of her hands, holding it tightly, only thing too be heard was the beeping which proved she was alive. They had been in that room for three days, and Real hadn't woke up.  
Both of them we're playing the blame game in their heads, Random was saying how she should've tried harder too stop Real from going, maybe if she did, she wouldn't be here, and Mitch was thinking that it was him who got her out there in the first place, if he hadn't told her, she could've been safe now.  
"Guys?" Because the two had been so wrapped up in their thoughts, they hadn't notice that Real had awoken.  
"Real, I'm so sorry." Mitch said, while hugging her with his life. "What... What happened?" Real asked, confused. "Jerome. You tried too find him, he attacked you." Random explained. "What? No, he woundn't, his bacca form knows mine, he wouldn't of done that!" Real cried, tears begining too fall. "I'm sorry..." Was all Mitch could say. "Mitch, it wasn't your falt, you just wanted him back, the same as me." Real assured. "I need too go see Aimzee, tell her your alright. Okay Real?" Random admitted. "Bye, Mitch?" With that Random left, and Mitch looked at Real with watery eyes. "Stay with me?" Real asked. "I promise."

~Skip a few hours.~  
"Hey guys." Real and Mitch turn too see Syndicate standing at the door. "Hey Tom." Real said, with a smile. "You alright?" Tom asked, sitting at the oppisate side of Reals bed from Mitch. "As good as ever, apart from its really boring in here..." Real admitted.  
Real had had a huge crush on Tom for quite awhile, and only Mitch and Jerome knew about it, even though Random was her best friend, she didn't tell her because she was scared about what she would think, and she would tell Aimzee who would't shut up about it.  
"Have the doctors said when you could leave?" Tom asked. "Nope, not yet, hopefully soon, its only a few cuts and bruises anyway." Real explained. "Dude, you were uncoincice for 3 days!" Mitch said. "Well I'm not now am I?" Real asked.  
"Good afternood, Real was it?" A Doctor came in, and asked. "Thats me." "Yes, you can leave whenever you please, and also I found this in your pocket." "Thanks Doc."

_**Hey Real, Its Jerome.**_  
_**I'm sorry for running away, you know what Mitch means too me, I couldn't hurt him more than I already have, I wish he knew I wasn't worth it. I was planning too slip this through your door the morning I left but I didn't have the guts. Please tell Mitch I love him more than everything, and that he should give up on me. And as for you, you will always be my baby cousin, you mean lots too me, take care of Mitch for me? This is really hard for me, keep Ty away from Mitch, please. Look, both of you mean everything too me, and I hate too picture that I cause either of you pain. I love you two, more than the world, and everything I ever did too cause you two pain, I regret more than everything. You two have shown up in all of my dreams, not that I've had many. I hate that it all ended up like this, Real, this is goodbye, forever.**_  
_**-Jerome x**_

* * *

**A/N: Guys, this chapter took longer than expected, I tried too make this very sad and emotional, but I also tried too make the note not make me cry, I am sad now though. I also have an idea for Chapter 10 but I don't want too do it because it will make you guys angry at me and I don't want that, but at the same time, it is a good idea too make more Drama in the story, but I promise their will be more Skylox next chapter because their wasn't much last chapter or any this chapter, but I'm so conflicted right now, I dunno if I should add more Drama between Merome right now. Okay, another Poll, should I add the Drama too Merome or not, it is a pretty big thing, but Jerome wont find out till around Chapter 20, which is a big thing. **  
**Just say if you will be alright with me making Merome have somemore Drama? I'm not sure if should...**  
**Anyways~Rock On Xox**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
Chapter 10: Almost Everything.  
A/N: This chapter gets really emotional at points, and I decided too add more drama, because I want too.

~Real's house with Mitch.~

"I just can't just understand why he would hurt me like that?" "None of us understand." "I can't even picture how upset you are." Real admitted. "It hurts, but I'll need too get over him, as much as I hate it, I'm single now." Mitch explained. "That makes two of us." "What about Saxon?" Mitch asked. "He cheated on me, so I finished with him." "How dare he, no one hurts my Real!" Mitch yelled. "Mitch, he isn't worth it." "For you it is." "Mitch, c'mon, not now." "Sorry Real, its just, I've lost almost everything, except you." After saying that, Mitch leaned in and... kissed Real. After a few seconds, Real began too kiss back. It began too heat up and before either of they knew it, they were heading too Real's bedroom.

~Skylox!~

"Adam, I didn't think this would happen." Ty explained. "Well, now, Jerome is a freaking beast, Mitch is in a million pieces and Real is in hospital!" Adam yelled. "You don't know how bad I feel." Ty admitted. "I hope you do feel bad, because of you, we have lost one of our closest friends, and put another one in hospital!" "Adam, stop! I already feel terrible, this isn't what I need right now." "What do you expect?! Honestly, do you think I would reassure you that it wasn't your falt, because I know it is!" "Adam, please stop..." Ty had tears forming in his eyes. "You have ruined three of out closest friends lives! Don't act like its nothing!" "I know its not nothing! I feel evil for it! The last thing I need right now is my boyfriend yelling in my face about how bad of a friend I am!" "Ex-Boyfriend." "What?!" "I'm sorry Ty, its over." And after that Adam left. Ty closed the door, shut his eyes, and slid down the inside, and sobbed too himself.

~Bodil and Jason!~

"Can I ask you something, Jason?" Bodil asked. "Anything dude." Jason replied. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" "I've experienced it." Jason admitted. "With who?" Bodil asked. "Don't tell anyone?" Jason said. "Promise." "Its Aimzee." "Real and Randoms friend?" "Yepp." "Cute." "Why did you ask?" "I think I've got it." "Who?" "Blue." "That girl you were talking too at the Disco?" "Ugh, yeah.." "Bodil has a crush, Bodil has a crush!" Jason chanted. "Shut up. I could go tell Aimzee but you can't tell Blue." "Damn it." "HHAHA!"

~Random and Aimzee~

"Gawd, the drama here is out of control." Aimzee moaned. "Yeah, at least Real is outta hospital," Random admitted, "sooo... You and Jason huh?" She joked. "Shut up! Its nothing..." Aimzee lied. "I know you like him Aimz, don't lie." Random joked. "So what?" "So you admit it?" "Maybe." "SQUEE! Aimzee loves Jason, Aimzee loves Jason!" Random chanted.

~Back with Mitch and Real.~

"Wait, what just happened?" Mitch asked, confused. "We slept together..." Real answered. "Oh god... I should go." Mitch said. "Mitch..." "Real?" "I'm sorry..." Mitch leand in and gave Real a quick peck on the lips. "I still love you Real, you are the only thing I have left." "I love you too Mitch."

A/N: GGRRAAHHH! Why is this soo freaking short?! This chapter was supost too be special! Mehh, I hate myself... But I've been really depressed lately, which is sad. But this chapter did cover a lot of ground! For around 500 words... But I'm wanting too begin writing the next chapter now, and I will :) But Mitch and Real :0 Told ya there would be drama!  
Rock On; xox


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**  
**Chapter 11: **  
**A/N: I'm attempting at a longer ! By the way, I just noticed I need too deal with a Skylox break-up, Jerome missing and Real and Mitch's 'one night stand' type of thing... Oh well!**

~With Random!~  
Random was sitting on her laptop, it was a very windy Satuardy, she was expecting a call from Aimzee. When she heard her phone ring and saw Real's name, she was instantly worried. "Real? Hey." "Hey Random." "Whats up?" "Can I tell you something? And could you promise not too tell anyone?" Real asked. "Promise." "Know how Mitch and Jerome have broke up?" "Yeah?" "And me and Saxon." "Real? What happened?" "Me and Mitch kinda 'had a moment.'" "Aww, Real and Mitch sitting in a tree!" "He is baisically my big brother! And my big cousins ex-boyfriend." "You probably wont see Jerome again, sorry too say, you should be with him if you want too." "Thats not it all Rand.." "What else is it Real?" "We kinda got together and..." "Real?" "I'm pregnant." After awhile of silence Random broke it "Did you tell him?" "No, not yet." "You need too tell him Real." "I will, I just don't know how or when." "Real. Promise me you will tell him." "I promise."

Real hung up on Random and just stared down at her phone. It took her almost 5 minutes before she unlocked her phone, she used Speed Dial too call Mitch. "Real, um, hey." Mitch answered. "Mitch, we need too talk." "Cool, I guess, by the way, where have you been over the last week?" "I'll explain it all, come over and we can talk." "Erm, okay?"  
After the phone was hung up, Real went back too watching T.V and thought about what she could say too Mitch.  
After awhile, Mitch came too the door. Real sighed and answered, "Hey Mitch." "Sup Real?" "I've got something too tell you.."

~Mini Cliffhanger over too Sky!~

It had been a week since Adam broke up with Ty, barley anyone had seen him since. He has been sitting up, contemplating about everything, it was unbelievable how much he had been trying too get a vision, too see if everything got better. He was close too giving up when he remembered he could get visons off himself.  
_**"Adam, he cheated on me." "Jerome, with who?" "Real, Mitch got her pregnant.." Jerome had red eyes, from crying. "I'm so sorry." Adam looked down at the crying Bacca, saw the pain in his eyes, and said "I'm going to get a vision from you, I'll see what happens, I'll be two minutes."**_  
Adam snapped back to reality, either Mitch had already got her pregnant, or it happened before Jerome got back, he wanted too stop this, but there was nothing he could do, he couldn't stop Mitch. He decided the best thing too do would be to go tell Mitch Jerome comes back, and soon.

~Back with Mitch and Real.~  
"Real, tell me, if anythings happened, we could get through it." Mitch assured. "I'm pregnant." Real admitted "What?" the two turn around and see... Jerome, of all people standing there. "Jerome, your back." Real said, with a smile taking over her face. "Who's the dad?" Jerome asked, angry. "It doesn't matter." Real mumbled. "Tell me who it is Real! I'll beat him too a pulp." "Jerome, it no-one." Real lied. "What so you got yourself pregnant, tell me Real!" Jerome yelled. "Babe, calm down."Mitch butted in. "I can't! I cannot believe someone would even think too touch my little cousin like that!" Jerome yelled. "Stop shouting, your upsetting her!" Mitch defended. "Real, tell me who it is!" "I can't!" Real yelled back. "You little slut." Jerome insulted Real. "It is Mitch's baby!" Real yelled. And all of a sudden, everything went in slow motion like before, Adam walked up too the door, Jerome lunged at Mitch, throwing him too the ground, Real broke down into tears, Adam grabbed Jerome and pulled him outside, leaving Real and an injured Mitch. "Mitch, I'm so sorry..." Real cried between tears. "Real, come here." Real crawled over. Mitch pulled her into a hug, keeping his hands on Reals, soon too be, bump. Real began too cry again, until falling asleep in Mitch's arms.

_**A/N: I cried again, I'm picturing myself in my characters position, thats why I'm so upset. BTW: I was going too make Adam and Jerome 'get together' but then I'd hate myself even more than I do, but at least Jeromes back... Why am I so cruel too myself... BUT I made this chapter longer like I said I would. Chapter 20 will be special, I say that then on Chapter 20, I'll say 30 will be... Chapter 100 will be special though! If I am even aloud too post that many chapters, beats me but still! Its all good.**_  
_**Rock On; Xox**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**_  
_**Chapter 12: I Need You.**_  
_**A/N: Sky and Jerome... Skyrome! Haha, well, another chapter for you guys**_!

~With Deadlox.~  
Ty had been alone for over two weeks now, he still knew all about Real, Jerome and Mitch. He knew he had too go talk too someone. He decided on the least likely person too kill him, Real. He assumed she would need a friend right now.

He approached the door, the anexiety becoming more every step he took. He just stood at the door for a minute, before giving in and knocking on the door. Within seconds Real was at the door. "Ty?" "Uhh, hey Real." "What's up?" "Nothing much... Wanna come in, I really need a friend right now."  
Once inside, Real just sat down, and store into space. "Real, are you okay?" "I'm fine, why?" "I know all about all that stuff with Mitch and Jerome." "How?" "Jerome and Mitch have been Blockcasting like crazy. I connected the dots." "I've not been online lately, just been sitting here staring." "Real, this isn't good for you." "What else can I do, tell me Ty." "Talk too Mitch, work things out. Chat with Jerome, say it wasn't anything, and that you need him." "What about my baby, thats my main priority." "Jerome and Mitch will help you, just the three of you, happy again." "What about you and Adam?" "What about us?" "Ty, why wont you sort it out?" "It was just a joke. He went on about how it's my falt about Jerome left and that you ended up in hospital." "It wasn't your falt Ty." "Your the only one who believes me now, and your the one who it hurt the most." "But it's true, you may have started the rivalry, but Jerome over reacted when he ran away, and he was the one who attacked me, not you." "Thanks, Real, you know just what too say." "I know!" Real smiled. "Well, I'm best be going." Ty said standing up and walking too the door. "Ty?" "Yeah?" "Please try and make up with Adam?" "Heh, I will." "Thanks. Maybe, everything will end up going right again." "I hope."  
Once Ty had left, Real got her phone and phoned Mitch. Ring, ring, ring, "Sup Real?" "Nothing much, just wandering if you wanna come over?" "Why wouldn't I?" Real chuckled, "Just come over, I'm lonely." "Aww, poor you, I'll be there in 5."  
After around 5 minutes, Mitch was at the door. "Hi Mitch." "Hey." "Come on in!" Real smiled, walking inside. "Whats up?" Mitch asked. "Oh, nothing much, Mitch?" "Yes." "Can I ask you something?" "Whats that?" "Can you make up with Jerome?" After a few minutes of silence, Mitch yelled "Why should I?! Give me one logical reason." "Because, he is my big cousin, he is family, I need him." "Why does this involve me?!" "Dude! I'm carrying your child! Who will be related too Jerome, don't you want whats best." "I know that me and Jerome aren't ment for eachother." "Mitch! Don't lie too me! I know you love him!" "No! I love you!" "You only love me because of the baby." Real paused, "The way you love me is like a big brother too a little sister, you always look out for me and want the best for me, the way you love Jerome is, you would do anything for him, you would take a bullet for him, you want him by your side the rest of your life." Mitch chuckled, but it wasn't a laughing chuckle, it was more like an angry chuckle, "You honestly believe you know my feelings better than I do?" "No, but I know your just trying too hide them all." "I'm outta here." Mitch said, walking away. "Mitch, wait!" "Don't you 'Mitch Wait' me! And if your gonna use that stupid baby excuse, well, the kid isn't gonna come for another 6 months!" "Mitch!" Mitch was walking down the path, his back towards Real. "I need you!" Real shouted, before breaking down in tears.  
Ring, ring, ring. "Real, what do you want." Jerome answered and just heard snuffling, "Real?" "Jerome." "Real, what happened." "Jerome, I need you, come over please." "I'll be there soon."  
Without knocking, Jerome just barged in, too see a crying Real on the couch, snuggled into a blanket. "Real, Real, what happened?" "Jerome?" "Yes?" "I need you." "You do?" "I need him." "Who?" "Mitch." The sound of hearing that name drew Jerome back, but he wouldn't leave Real in a state like this. Jerome pulled her into a hug. "Jerome?" "Yes Real?" "I need him." "Why?" "Because I love him, but not as much as you do." "Real, I can't love him, not after he has done this too you." "Done what?" "Got you pregnant." After a few moments of silence, Real spoke. "Jerome, it was nothing more than a 1 time thing, I swear, he loves you." "He can't, not after what I've put him through." "You've put me through just about the same, and I still love you, ya'know family wise." "That's different Real." "How so?" "It just is.." After a while of silence, Jerome broke it, "Who do you need more, me or Mitch?" "I don't need too pick." "But I'm asking you too." "Your asking me too choose between the father of my baby, or my big cousin who has been my best friend for as long as I could remember, but he put me in hospital?" "Yeah, yeah, I am." "Well obviously I would pick you, your family, and at least your still here. But I still need Mitch." "I know you do, but don't worry, I'm here."

_**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long too update! My internet stopped working... By the way, who read that tweet about Pewrome? I was so upset, how dare Jerome call Pewdiepie babe? What happened too Cry, Ken and Mitch? :P Ehhrrmmm,... But I need too ask you guys something, should I make the baby come sooner or later? I'm not sure, because I love how Real uses it too her advantage in things, but I really want the little baby too come. If its sooner, it will be around chapter 15 if later it will be about 20. Say what you think down below, and hugs and bananas and pigs and all that good stuff! **_  
_**Rock On! You Rule**_  
_**~Real**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**_  
_**Chapter 13: Miles Apart**_  
_**A/N: Decided too make the baby come sooner, ya'know. Wanted it too. So this chapter is a few months into the future. And so sorry for delay.. Been in a really bad depression lately, its been getting too my head and I've been delaying making this chapter, but it is here, mark the date: 2/12/13 (or whenever you are reading)**_

~With Ty.~  
For the past couple of months he had been neglecting too go talk to Adam. He decided too do it, just get it over with. He knew he loved him, and hadn't stopped. He knew the route too Adams house off by heart, once there, he walked too the door, and posted a letter too Adam through the mailbox.

Adam saw the letter and on the envelope it read 'To, Adam. 3' He reconised the handwriting, but he couldn't put it too a face. He opened the letter, and instantly noticed it was from Ty, but still, he read on.

_Dear Adam, _  
_Hey, its um, me, Ty, erm, I'm not the best with emotional stuff but heres my attempt._  
_If I could I would restart, go back in time to where we were all friends, best friends, then get together with you, because, no matter how much I would've tried too hide it, it wouldn't cut it._  
_I've hit myself for so long, I've never really knew who I was, but when I'm next too you, I feel complete, like I know who I am, and I'm not afraid too be it._  
_We could be miles apart, but its like your name is on my heart, tatoo-ed on it, your always on my mind._  
_Theres nothing I could do, or say, that could bring us back and erase all those memories, but Real convinsed me that it was possible too still save us, you mean something too me, which is why I'm trying this hard on us. _  
_When we were all happy together, it seems so far away from now, even though it was only a few months, it hurts me looking back too that time._  
_I need you by my side, and I want us too become the four of us again, me, you, Mitch and Jerome. I'll even apologize, I will do anything, I just need you Adam._  
_See you, Ty. 3_

By the end of the letter, Adam was in tears, he knew what he had too do. He called up Ty. "Adam?" Ty said, with joy in his voice "I need you too Ty, I miss you, and if Real could forgive you, than I'm sure Mitch and Jerome could." "Adam." Ty said, smiling through the phone. "Yeah." "I love you, and I need you back." "Well then Ty, would you take me back?" "I'd love too." "If we weren't on the phone I'd give you the biggest hug ever." "Awww, I wanna hug." "Come over and get one then." "I'll be two minutes." Then Ty hang up, and Adam smiled, he hadn't been this happy in a while.

~With Real and Jerome.~  
Real had been getting stressed out over the baby, she had an ultrasound the day after too see if the baby was a boy or a girl, and she needed Mitch there. "Real, I promise you, I'll get Mitch too come." "Phone him." "Why?" "Too get him too come over." "G-g-got it."  
1 ring, 2 rings, 3 "Hello?" "Eh, hey Mitch, its me, Jerome." "What do you want?" "It's Real..." "Whats happened?" You could hear the worry in Mitch's voice. "Nothing, its just, she is getting an ultrasound tomorrow too see the gender of YOUR baby, and she wants you there." "Sure, I'd be happy too come." "Great, hehe, yeah," Jerome paused, "By the way, Real wants you too come over, just too check things over for tomorrow." "Sure thing, be there in a few." Mitch hung up, and Jerome went back through too see Real stuffing her face with popcorn. "Couldn't you leave any for me?" Jerome asked. "Hey, a girls gotta eat."  
The two sat and ate popcorn until: knock, knock, knock.  
"You'll get it." Real announced. "Why?" "Because I'm lazy... and pregnant." Real moaned. Jerome groaned and got up too answer the door. "Oh, hey Mitch, long time no see." Jerome joked. "Yeah, good too see you again." Both of them were trying to ignore the awkwardness. Real, knowing how awkward it would be, shouted "Get through here you two, I'm lonely!" "Coming!" Jerome yelled. "My gran could get here quicker, and she lives in Scotland!" Real yelled back. Within seconds, the boys were in the room with Real. "Wheres the popcorn?" Jerome asked. Real pointed too her belly. "Dude, there was half a bowl left before I went too get the door." "What did I say, you guys took forever." Real giggled. The boys sat at either side of Real, and they all sat and watched a movie. Real, being who she is, decided too 'experiment'. "I'm going to the toilet!" She yelled, jumping off the couch. "So much for you being lazy." Jerome pointed out. "Woah, don't go there." Real snapped jokingly, she walked away, turned the corner and sat and listened too what Jerome and Mitch could be talking about.

~With Skylox?~  
"Adam, I've missed you a lot." "I've missed you too Ty. I'm sorry for snapping at you, and thanks for being the bigger person." "No biggie." "So, we're back together?" "Yeah, I guess." "Thank god, I really don't want too loose you again." "You won't, I promise." "Pinky promise?" "Oh, Adam, your so childish its unbelievable." "I know, but theres nothing wrong with children, they rule the universe." "The Minecraft Universe?" "No, Ty, they don't own Jason, they own everything!" "Oh god, Adam." "It's true." "I didn't know that." They both chuckled. "What did I do without you?" Adam asked, looking up at Ty. "I honestly have no idea, but you have me now, so its all good." "For once, everything does feel all good." "Agreed."

~With Mitch, Real and Jerome!~  
"Hey, I'm ehh, sorry about attacking you.." Jerome mumbled. "Sorry about ditching Real. And getting her pregnant."Mitch announced. "And I'm sorry for running away with no notice." Jerome admitted. "I'm sorry for starting this thing with Ty, I promise, I'll try too patch things up with him." Mitch promised. From behind the door, Real was smiling, something she hadn't felt like doing in a long time. "And theres nothing too say we can't attemp too be friends right? For Real's sake." Jerome explained. "I'm willing too give it a shot." "Hey boys!" Real walked through, smiling. "What you so happy about?" Mitch asked. "I'm getting too see my baby tomorrow, how do you expect me to not be happy." "True." And for the rest of the night, the three sat, eating popcorn, watching scary movies.

~The next day!~  
Jerome, Real and Mitch were waiting anxiously in the waiting room too get the ultrasound, "Real Paige?" (A/N: Just a random last name... Yeah.) "Lets go." Jerome said, while the three walk into the room. "Excuse me? Why are you both here?" The nurse asked. "He's the father of the baby," Real explained, pointing at Mitch, "And he's my big cousin, who NEEDS to be here!" Real yelled. "Sorry, she isn't usually like this..." Mitch mumbled under his breath. "I heard that Mitch!" Real yelled. "Lets just get this over with." The nurse moaned. After a few moments of scanning, Real became moany, "This cream is cold!" She moaned, "When can I see my baby?" "In a few months." The nurse replied. After another few moments, Mitch spoke, "So... Is it a boy or a girl." "I can announce that Real is carrying a baby girl. Congratulations." The nurse said, trying too hide the sarcasum. Real noticed and rolled her eyes, and then looked over at Mitch and Jerome. "I'm having a girl, a beautiful baby girl." Real smiled.

**A/N: Aww, cute, happy chapter. We needed this here. As I said before about the depression, I'd been putting off writting because this is a typicaly sad fanfic and then I would be sad about this and my real life, FUN! So I decided too get Skylox back in the story and let us see mini Real, and since its two chapters till her due date, we should have a vote now. **  
**Vote for the babys name, I have had Jerome, Mitch, Real, Adam, Ty, Random and Aimzee pick a name for the baby and this is what I got:**  
**Mitch's idea for a name was: Layla.**  
**Jerome's idea was: Christie**  
**Real's idea was: Kai (Yeah, it could be a girls name, she's called Real, you can't get weirder than that.) **  
**Adam's idea was: Jordon. (Girls name!)**  
**Ty's idea was: Emily**  
**Randoms idea was: Autumn**  
**And Aimzee's idea was: Kaylee.**  
**So voting is open untill chapter 15 or 16, depends how long the next two chapters are. There are some popular and casual names in there, but also some pretty different names, so VOTE! Haha.**

_**ANOUNCMENT!::**_  
_**I will be doing a Q&A on youtube sometime between the 10th and the 15th! So ask me some questions on twitter using the hashtag #AskReal or post some questions in the reviews along with your vote for a name (if you don't have twitter!) You could ask me any question, could be about Team Crafted, could be about this FanFic or it could be about me :) because you guys wanna know so much about me! Please send in any questions you wanna know about me, or you could just say something nice and I will give you a shoutout cause you made me smile. And also, this fanfic has 2033 veiws, which seems crazy too me, I can't thank you guys enough too know that you guys are reading my content and have my back, seems like just last chapter that I was going on about how happy I was with 1000 veiws, wow. Seriously this chapter is bound too have like 2000 words, for my 2000 veiws, okay enough rambling, I'm smiling right now because of you guys, which is amazing, just stay awesome, each of you make me so happy, and I'm gonna shut up now:**_  
_**Rock On Forever! Xox**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**  
**Chapter 14: Better Off Without You.**  
**A/N: Decided to pospone the Q&A till the 20th (so close too X-mas.) And I have a few announcments, which will be explained at the end of this chapter, so stick around.**

~With Real, Mitch and Jerome!~  
"My little baby girl." Real smiled, rubbing her bump. "She is going to be beautiful, like her uncle." Jerome joked. "Nahh, all her looks will be off of me." Mitch laughed. "Anyway, she is going too be perfect, my little Kai." Real said, happiness in her voice, this was bliss. "I still think she should be called Layla." Mitch admitted. "She seems like a Christie." Jerome said. "What ever her name is, she is going to be amazing." Real smirked "Agreed." Jerome said, as the three got out the car. Once inside, Real spoke "Hey guys, can i invite Adam and Ty around?" "No!" Mitch and Jerome shouted at the same time. "Wh.. Wh.. Why not?" Real muttered, in shock that the two just yelled at her. "Real, they almost got you killed." Jerome coinvinced. "No they didn't! You were the one who attacked me! Don't act like this wasn't your falt!" Real argued. "Real, if it wasn't for them, Jerome wouldn't of had too run off in the first place." Mitch said, attempting too calm Real down. "Thats the thing though, Jerome didn't need too run away, don't you guys see that? He thought that we wouldn't accept him for who he is, so he left all of us behind, he knew that we would die inside, but he had too go because of some anexiety, plus he attacked me at his own will, his bacca form knows me, and made the choice too attack me." Real reasoned, and Jerome knew this was all true, but Mitch wouldn't, "They wanted him gone, Real." "It was harmless pranking, Mitch, and also, don't you notice that Jerome attacked you while he wasn't in Bacca form? But I'm not blaming this all on Jerome, you both can't even be the bigger men and apologise? I've made up with them both, and if you didn't notice, I'M the one who ended up in hospital!" Real shouted. "Stop acting like your perfect in all this, cause your not!" Jerome stood up and yelled. "I know I'm not, but at least I can man up and accept the apology." Real argued. "Thats because your a girl, your all sappy and weak, you can't say no too anyone."Jerome said, with a stern look. "Stop putting me down because of my gender, I'm probably stronger than both of you!" Real yelled. "Real..." Mitch mumbled. "Get out of my house." Real said, turning away. "What?" Mitch asked. "I'm better off without you two. Expecialy after all you two have put me though." Real admitted, tears streaming down her face. "I guess we will just go then..." Jerome mumbled, while walking out with Mitch. Real closed the door, and went too watch Tv.

~With Skylox!~  
"Have you heard anything about the baby yet?" Adam asked. "Nope, I wonder what name she's picked." Ty answered. "Me too." Somehow, just at that moment, Ty's phone began too ring. "Hello?" He said. "Hey, Ty. Wanna come over, I'm kinda lonely right now."Real's voice spoke through the phone. "What about Mitch and Jerome?" "They just left me there the now." "We'll be there in 5."  
Once they reached the house, they didn't even bother too knock. "Real, whats happened?!" Ty yelled, seeing Real bundled up in a ball with tears streaming down her face. "N-N-No big deal." She relpied through tears. "It is a big deal when its making you this upset." Adam explained. "Tell me what they did Real." Ty said. "We were arguing, they were saying how I wasn't as strong as them because I'm a girl, then I told them too leave but I didn't mean it, but they still left." Real paused, "Stupid horemones." "Real, you shouldn't get all upset about this." Adam reasoned. "I know, its not even a big deal..." Real admitted. "You seriously need too stop getting worked up over little things." Ty moaned. "Shut up! I don't mean it, I was lonely." Real mumbled. "What are we gonna do with you?"

_**A/N: UPDATED! And ANNOUNCEMENTS:**_  
_**1. I have changed the babys due date, Mini Real will be coming on the Christmas special in chapter 20. But still keep the votes coming in, I still need votes, heres a reminder of the names: **_  
_**Mitch's idea for a name was: Layla.**_  
_**Jerome's idea was: Christie**_  
_**Real's idea was: Kai **_  
_**Adam's idea was: Jordon.**_  
_**Ty's idea was: Emily**_  
_**Randoms idea was: Autumn**_  
_**And Aimzee's idea was: Kaylee.**_  
_**2. I have an official schedual for when I will post chapters, here it is, so you can know when too check in:**_  
_**Chapter 14- 9th**_  
_**Chapter 15- 11th**_  
_**Chapter 16- 13th**_  
_**Chapter 17- 15th**_  
_**Chapter 18- 17th**_  
_**Chapter 19- 19th**_  
_**Chapter 20- 21st, 22nd, 23rd**_  
_**Chapter 21- 26th**_  
_**And for chapter 21, I should be posting on the 25th but I wont upload on Christmas, and usually I'd just upload it on the 27th but thats my best friends birthday, so thats out of bounds.**_  
_**3. After the 1st of Febuary next year, I'll begin posting daily! Yay! I'll also be posting a lot more on my YouTube channel, which is awesome. And I'm planning too create a Team Crafted Fan-Animation, which I'm working on at the moment with CrazyAimzeeLove and RandomResource, and I will announce more in time too come.**_  
_**4. Did you guys hear about Team Crafted's official channel?! I've watched the launch video at least 20 times! I'm so excited, that might also result in me basing content off videos for this, which I'm crazy excited about! **_  
_**5. (Last announcment!) About the Christmas special, it will have roughly 5000 words, which I am so excited about, but thats why it will take me quite a while too write, so wish me luck, I'm going too sit and type untill I have wrote 5000 words, which will take a while. **_  
_**Thats all I have too say, remember too ask me questions or tweet #AskReal for my Q&A soon!**_  
_**Rock On; Real.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**  
**Chapter 15: #Jazmee**  
**A/N: So far, the votes are: Layla 1 Christie 2 Kai 1 Jordan 3 Emily 3 Autumn 3 Kaylee 2. I'm asking some people tomorrow about what they think, so update on names next chapter, but voting still open.**

~With Real, Aimzee and Random (the commander girls!).~  
"SSQQUUEEEE! I'm gonna be an auntie in a month!" Aimzee squealed. "Dude, your more excited than Real!" Random joked. "Thats probably true, to be honest!" Aimzee giggled. "I still haven't chosen her name." Real admited. "Dugghhh, its little Kaylee!" Aimzee announced. "I get too choose the name." Real said. "Aww." Aimzee moaned. "Aimzee?" Random asked. "Yeah?" Aimzee questioned. "Tell Real." Random said. "Tell Real what?" Real asked confused. "Aimzee." Random said with a smirk. "Its nothing, Randoms coinvinced I have a crush on Jason." Aimzee mumbled. "Aww! Aimson! Or Jazmee! Yeah Jazmee!" Real squealed. "#Jazmee!" Random giggled. "Guys... I hate you..." Aimzee moaned. "Don't be like that, just cause you wuv someone!" Random joked. "Mmmhhhnnn, don't tell anyone!" Aimzee whined, like a little kid. "Aimzee has a crush on Jason, Aimzee has a crush on Jason." Real and Random chanted. "Real has a crush on Tom, Real has a crush on Tom!" Aimzee mocked. "Woah, don't go there. At least you can get your guy, mine probably thinks I'm a slut who gets pregnant with anyone who walks into my house." Real retaliated. "Real, don't be like that. Its obvious your not, besides, Tom wouldn't do that." Random ensured. "It's not like I have a choice now though. I've got Mini too think about." Real said, rubbing her bump. "What, because your pregnant you can't go out with someone?" Aimzee asked. "Not when they aren't the dad." Real reasoned. "Oh Real, just shut up. You can date anyone you want." Aimzee said. "Totally. Well then, I'll let you set me up with a date, if you let me set you up with Jason." Real compromised. "Deal!" Aimzee agreed. "I wanna help too!" Random announced. "Actually, we should make it speed dating with all three of us!" Aimzee sugested. "Yeah, and they can choose who too come too!" Random squealed. "But thats not fair, everyone will go to Random." Real moaned.

~With Skylox!~  
"This is paradise, just me and you, with a giant box of popcorn, watching random movies." Adam dreamed. "Perfect." Ty agreed. Then Adam's phone began too ring. "Just let it ring." Adam said. "But what if its important?" Ty worried. "It wont be as important as alone time with you." Adam explained. "It's Quinten." Ty said. "UGGHJH!" Adam moaned as he picked up the phone, "Hello Quinten." "Dude, did Jason tell you?" "Tell me wha?" Adam didn't get time too finish. "He's thinking of asking out Aimzee!" "And you are telling me this because?" "Aimzee and Real are best friends, Real is Jeromes little cousin and pregnant with Mitch's child." "I knew all of this." "And them two and Random are doing a speed dating thing!" "And?" "It's going too crush Jason!" "Just tell him now he doesn't need too man up and he could just show up at the speed dating thing!" "Good idea!" "Bye now Quinten." Adam said before hanging up. "What was that?" Ty asked. "Just everyone looking for relationship advice." "Who? Quinten?" "Naa, Jason." "Aww." "Now play."

~With Mitch and Jerome?~  
"I don't know what came over Real?" Jerome questioned. "Dude, its the horemones." Mitch answered. "Good too know?" Jerome assumed. "Ya'know whats also good to know?" "What?" "After Real kicked us out, she invited Adam and Ty over." "She didn't?!" "She totally did." "Eh, I can't be bothered starting any new drama." "Me neither, lets get some pizza." "Too Narnia! Or the pizza place!"

**_A/N: I had serious writers block... See what I did there? ;) Oh god the jokes just get worse with me. _**  
**_Well I haven't been well these last couple of days, and I need too go back to school tomorrow. Fun! But I wasn't feeling as bad as my jokes... _**  
**_Next chapter will be better. I think!_**  
**_But who will show up at the speed dating? What will Jason think about Aimzee chatting it up with all those other guys? Find out next time on... Zoning out!_**  
**_I said that in my head with a big TV style voice, try it! _**  
**_He he, I just made you do that in your mind!_**  
**_Random: Real is going crazy from being trapped inside for two whole days. _**  
**_I'm fine Random, shatt up!_**  
**_Random: I think I should take the outtro._**  
**_No way! This is my story, and I'm doing the outro!_**  
**_Random: Then go. _**  
**_So my lil sexxi piggies. Tell your friends about my bootylisiosh story so they could give me unicorn reviews! And tell Random that I'm not loosing my mind!_**  
**_Random: You totally are. _**  
**_Aimzee: Guys! I brought crisps._**  
**_Real want crisps! _**  
**_Aimzee: Whats up with her?_**  
**_*Real snatches crisps off Aimzee.*_**  
**_Random: She's going stir crazy and wont let me take the outro!_**  
**_I'm all out of crisps!_**  
**_Aimzee: That cost me £2..._**  
**_Real likes crisps._**  
**_Random: Aimzee, get her outta here._**  
**_Aimzee: Yes mad'am._**  
**_You'll never take me alive! *Begins running around the room*_**  
**_Random: Sorry about her, and all of this... Errhhh, hope you enjoyed, and I might need too do the outro next chapter. Eh bye._**  
**_*Pops out of no-where* You did it wrong! Its thats all I have too say for today. If you like my story, follow it so you can keep up too date on all the fun chapters! Rock On; Bananas._**  
**_Random:*faceplams*_**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
Chapter 16: Live Back On Track.  
A/N: Welcome too my story of wanders and piggies and stuff! I won't be able too talk too you guys at the bottom because Random has took over the outro... But I'm back in chaper 17, and sqee, its soo close too christmas, and the christmas special! So excited, votes are still ofen though, currently, Emily is winning, with Autumn and Jordan 1 vote behind, be sure too vote!

~With the Commander Girls!~  
"I can't believe you guys coinvinced me too do this speed thing." Random moaned. "You might meet the love of your life." Aimzee said with a grin. "It will probably be just a bunch of creeps and weirdo's..." Random mumbled. "Well, lets go!" Real cheered.

The place was packed with girls and guys, looking for love, the three looked around, saw all the guys they would be talking too, or the girls they were up against.  
Pretty soon, they were paired up with their first dates.

~Aimzee's first date!~  
Aimzee: Uhhm, hey, I'm emm, Aimzee.  
?: I'm Julian.  
Aimzee: Nice name.  
Julian: Nice face.  
Aimzee: Erm, thanks.  
Julian: How are you single?  
Aimzee: None of your buisness.  
Julian: Woah, babe, calm down. Here's my number.  
Aimzee: I won't call you.

~Randoms first.~

Random: Nice too meet you, I'm Random.  
?: I'm Ian. (Not Ssundee!)  
Random: Soo, what do you do for fun?  
Ian: I play quite a lot of sports.  
Random: Neat!  
Ian: What about you?  
Random: I guess I play a lot of music and stuff...  
Ian: Cool...

~Real's first.  
?: Hey babe.  
Real: I'm not babe, I'm Real.  
?: I can tell your easy, seeing as your preggo.  
Real: It was a one night thing.  
?: Proving my point.  
Real: You know nothing about me.  
?: You look like a little kid.  
Real: Who cares?  
?: You.  
Real: No I don't.  
?: Babe, don't lie too me.  
Real: Suck my unicorn horn!  
?: No need too tell me twice.  
Real: Oh my fudge.

~Commander girls.~  
Real: My guy was terrible.  
Aimzee: Mine wasn't for me.  
Random: Mine was alright, I guess.  
Real and Aimzee: OOOHHHH  
Random: Shut-Up.  
Real: What if I can't find any good guys?  
Aimzee: You will, trust me.  
Random: You will.  
Real:I'll try, I just wan't too get my life back on track.

~2nd Dates!~  
~Aimzee!~

Aimzee: Jason?  
Jason: Aimzee?  
Aimzee: Ehh, hey.  
Jason: hey.  
Aimzee: Sooo. Met anyone interesting?  
Jason: Just freaks.  
Aimzee: Same.  
*Big awkward silence.*  
Jason: Ehrm, I'll see you later.  
Aimzee: You too...

~Random!~  
Random: Hi, I'm Random.  
?: Cool? What's your name?  
Random: It's Melanie, but no-one calls me that.  
?: Nice, I'm Dan. (Not the Youtuber again!)  
Random: Nice too meet you.  
Dan: Right back at you.  
Random: Soo, why are you here?  
Dan: My friends were coming and coinvinced me too come as well.  
Random: Same here.  
Dan: My friends are kinda douches though.  
Random: One of mine is pregnant... The other is Aimzee.  
Dan: Is her name actually pregnant?  
Random: No, lol. It's Real.  
Dan: Is that her name?  
Random: Yepp, its not even a nickname.

~Real!~  
Real: Saxon?!  
Saxon: Hey babe.  
Real: What do you want?  
Saxon: I want you too give us a second chance.  
Real: Awwhhh fuuggee no!  
Saxon: I see your pregnant.  
Real: Shut up.  
Saxon: Who's the dad?  
Real: None of your buisiness.  
Saxon: I'm just trying too be friendly.  
Real: It isn't working for you, is it.  
Saxon: Call me if you want to talk more.  
Real: I won't.

~With all the girls.~  
Aimzee: Jason came here.  
Real: Well I talked too Saxon.  
Random: I met a guy called Dan.  
Real: Can we just go...  
Random: I didn't wanna come in the first place, so, yeah!

R/N: Hey guys it is Random here... Since Real has still lost her mind (not literally) i'm here. Very sorry this one is late but 2 up tonight. YEA YAHHHH!

By the way my fanfiction name is awesomepeep2712. bye!

A/N: Sshhh I'm back.. Sorry for the delay, another chapter tonight though!  
Rock On!; Xox


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Chapter 17: Need Your Love.

A/N: Hi.

~With Mitch and Jerome.~

"Why has everything changed so much lately?" Jerome asked. "Your guess is as good as mine." Mitch joked. "It all started when Adam zoned out at the coffee hut."Jerome assumed."And when you told me you liked me..." Mitch added. "I remember." Jerome mumbled. "I hate us being like this, whenever we mention anything from the past, it gets really awkward..." Mitch explained. "Yeah, why can't we just go back to being best friends." Jerome asked. "No, we can't." Mitch announced. "Wait, what?" Jerome questioned. "I can't let us go back to just friends without letting you know that I need your love, Jerome. I still have feelings for you, even after all of this, you are still the one I want. I think about you all the time, and the short bittersweet time we were together. I love you, and I want you back more than anything." Mitch explained. Then there was silence. Before Jerome leaned in, looked into Mitch's eyes, and kissed him.

The kiss lasted long, and brought smiles too both their faces. "Jerome." Mitch smiled. "Mitch." Jerome laughed. "Take me back?" Mitch asked. "I've been waiting for you too say that.

A/N: I know, short! But I'm uploading up too chapter 19 tonight and begining chapter 20, so. They will be pretty short but at least there here. I'm so sorry its late, but the voting is still open for the baby name, I'm getting votes from friends and from your reviews, so keep voting! See you next chapter!

Rock On; Xox


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Chapter 18: Why Keep It A Secret?

A/N: 2nd chapter in the 3 chapters uploaded tonight.

With Team Crafted (Not including Merome)

"Jason." Quentin giggled. "What?!" Jason moaned. "You like Aimzee." Quentin laughed. "So what?! After that speed dating thing she's probably with some bloke in Vegas getting hitched!" Jason yelled. "Even if Aimzee found the guys, she wouldn't get hitched right away, she's smarter than most people." Adam explained. "Can we please stop talking about her?" Jason more demanded than asked. "Why keep it a secret, just tell her you like her." Ian told Jason. "I can't. She won't like me back." Jason said. "You sure?" Ty asked. "Certain." Jason announced. "Well I think she likes you." Adam fan-girled. "Doubt it." Jason mumbled. "Well not with that attitude mister!" Ian said. "New mission Team: Getting Jason and Aimzee together!" Adam announced. Jason groaned from the couch. "Oh shut up Jason." Ty moaned.

With The Commander Girls.

"I can't believe we are all still single even after that speed dating thing!" Real moaned. "Yep." Random yelled from behind her phone. "Aimz, whats up?" Real asked, looking at her friend.

Aimzee was looking outside, at the snowflakes falling, slowly creating a blanket of snow, she seemed so distant, just starring outside but doing and saying nothing. "Aimz?" Real asked again, this time more anxious.

In her mind, Reals questions were just a blur, Aimzee was trying too understand life, and why all this had happened too her and her friends. She was contemplating every little moment which had happened over the last year, including when she first began too like Jason.

As for Random, she hadn't been off her phone all day, that Real had noticed. It wasn't like her, usually she'd never touch it unless needed. She was keeping a secret, a big one, from the two girls, but both too caught up in their own thoughts to notice.

Real's mind was filled with questions, each searching for their own answer, from what too call her baby, to why Jerome attacked her all those months ago. She hadn't realised that all of these answers she would find soon enough, she just had too be patient, which she was the opposite off.

A/N: 2nd chapter Whoo Hoo! Whats Random's secret you say? Wait to find out, won't be the next chapter though, sorry too say. And why was Aimzee so distant? And how will Real find the answers too her many questions? All revealed soon enough.

Hee it sounds like a movie trailer, any ways, thanks for reading and I'll see you after this!

Do do do! (Quentin's theme thing!)

Rock On; Xox


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**_

_**Chapter 19: Forgiving**_

_**A/N: Last Chapter before Special**_

~With Merome!~

"Mitch?" Jerome asked. "Yeah?" "Can we possibly make up with Adam and Sky?" He asked with pleading eyes. "Why would we do that?" Mitch questioned. "I was thinking about what Real said last week, and she's right..." Jerome admitted. "No, she wasn't." Mitch argued. "She was, dude, we should apologize." Jerome said. "I'm not saying she's right, but we should go apologize to them two, but what about Real?" Mitch questioned. "Real's different, it will take more than an apology, don't worry. I have a plan." Jerome smiled. "Leggo!"

~With Skylox and Merome!~

"I shouldn't of blamed you too for Jerome running off.." Mitch admitted. "I'm sorry for scaring you guys..." Ty mumbled. "I'm sorry, for causing all of this." Jerome whispered just loud enough for everyone too hear. "This is so sweet!" (R/N: I'm gonna cry :'( A/N: Random, out of the story now. R/N: Fine...) Adam laughed. "We were in a Christmassy mood!" Jerome smiled. "Hey, you guys should stay over tonight for Christmas!" Adam invited. "I'd love too!" Mitch accepted. "It's gonna be us, Quentin, Ian, Jason and the Commander Girls." Ty yelled. "Yay!" Mitch yelled.

**_A/N: I know, shortest chapter yet, but the Christmas one has 1000 words already, and I'm not even halfway done, so get excited, it will probably be out Christmas Eve if its good enough by then, but chapters will be back too being 1000 words each, yay! See you then!_**

**_Rock On; Xox_**


End file.
